


Solaire, danseuse de l'ombre

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Gen, Self-Worth, Short, fable
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Un petit conte sur la beauté et le regard d'une jeune fermière qui s'appelait Solaire.





	Solaire, danseuse de l'ombre

Il était une fois, une jeune fermière vivant dans un petit village avec sa famille. Elle s’appelait Solaire. Elle avait les hanches larges, le visage rond, les bras gauches. Elle était assez grande pour brosser les chevaux de trait, et assez forte pour porter à bout de bras ses sacs de farine en revenant du moulin.

Le climat était doux, dans son village, la terre fertile, la vie paisible. Les fermiers faisaient la fête à chaque saison. Solaire adorait les fêtes. Elle attachait ses longs cheveux bruns avec des fleurs des champs, mettait sa plus jolie robe, et partait danser sur la place. Elle connaissait tous les pas, guidait les jeunes enfants et les vieillards. Elle continuait ainsi aussi longtemps qu’elle le pouvait, aussi longtemps que les musiciens jouaient et que le soleil s’attardait au-dessus des toits.

Pourtant, personne n’aimait la regarder danser. Ses mouvements étaient exactes, mais rudes, dépourvus de la grâce qu’on attend d’une jeune danseuse. Son corps était trop large, trop rustique. « Si tu te voyais, » lui disait-on, « tu comprendrais pourquoi tu n’es pas faite pour être vue. »

Solaire était chagrinée. Elle aimait danser plus que tout. Un jour, elle eut l’idée de danser devant un miroir, pour savoir ce que voyaient les autres, et fut épouvantée. Sa chair rebondissait à chaque saut, ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient, son visage n’était jamais tourné dans la bonne direction, et voilà qu’elle trébuchait comme un porcelet rondouillard ! Elle détestait ce corps qui enlaidissait ses mouvements.

Désemparée, elle alla errer dans les champs. Le soleil descendait doucement, et bientôt, il serait temps de ramener les vaches à l’étable. Les larmes dans ses yeux troublaient sa vue, tandis qu’elle se fuyait du regard. Les bêtes autour d’elle lui semblaient comme un reflet grotesque, et les rayons du soleil comme un doigt pointé sur le moindre de ses défauts. Elle voulut les fuir aussi, et en se retournant, elle vit la silhouette sombre d’une jeune fille. Avec ses yeux embués, elle ne pouvait pas distinguer ses traits, mais elle la trouva infiniment plus belle qu’elle. Ses mouvements, mêmes infimes, étaient gracieux, ses cheveux jouaient avec le vent, ses membres étaient longs et souples. « Toi, tu peux danser, » dit Solaire. « Toi, tu es belle et gracieuse. »

Elle leva une main pour essuyer ses yeux, et la silhouette en fit autant. Solaire s’aperçut que cette fille qu’elle trouvait si belle n’était en fait que l’ombre que le soleil projetait d’elle sur le flanc de la colline. Elle gémit. Encore un reflet venu se moquer d’elle. Pourtant non, l’ombre restait belle. L’ombre restait gracieuse. Solaire leva un bras, et l’ombre fit docilement la même chose. Elle sauta, et l’ombre bondit avec légèreté. Enfin, elle se mit à danser, et l’ombre dansa à côté d’elle, fidèle, gaie, parfaite. « Ma propre ombre est plus belle que moi, » se lamenta Solaire.

Mais c’était elle qui bougeait, elle qui dansait, et le soleil, derrière elle, s’attardait au-dessus de l’horizon pour l’admirer.


End file.
